The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’.
The new Lavandula cultivar named ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ is one individual selection in the Australian lavender ‘Ruffles Series’, that resulted from a formal breeding program. The breeding program was established in November 2001 and conducted by the inventor's nursery in Victoria, Australia. The inventor, a specialists in the genus Lavandula, selected ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ in 2003. Selection was based on a combination of repeat flowering, dense plant habit, light-pink sterile bracts that are of medium length, and short peduncle length.
‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ is a selection arising from the controlled cross-pollination of Lavandula stoechas ‘Kew Red’ (unpatented) as the female parent, and Lavandula stoechas ‘Pukehou’ (unpatented) as the male parent. Cross-pollination of the parent plants took place in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia in November 2001. From this cross the F1 generation was raised in February 2002 and grown to flowering maturity in September 2002. At this stage the F1 generation was self-pollinated and the seed sown in February 2003. From these F2 seedlings a selection was made when the plants had grown to flowering stage in 140 mm. containers.
‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ is a perennial suitable for use in container and in the landscape. Cultural requirements include full sun, adequate but not excess water, and well-draining soil. Mature height is 60 cm. and mature width is 70 cm. ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ exhibits early and repeat flowering, dense plant habit, scented grey-green foliage, short peduncle length, and scented flower spikes with light-pink sterile bracts of medium length. The traits that distinguish ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ from the female parent ‘Kew Red’ are sterile bract length, sterile bract color, and plant habit. ‘Kew Red’ exhibits short sterile bract length, mid-pink sterile bract color, and is very dense in habit, whereas ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ exhibits longer medium sterile bracts of a lighter pink color, and less dense plant H. The traits that distinguish ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ from the male parent ‘Pukehou’ are peduncle length, plant habit, and sterile bract color. ‘Pukehou’ exhibits a long peduncle length, medium to sparse plant habit, and purple sterile bract color, compared to ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ that exhibits a short peduncle length, dense plant habit, and sterile bracts that are lightpink in color.
The new Lavandula cultivar, named ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2004. Asexual propagation was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in Australia, and the method utilized was tip cuttings. Since that time ‘BOYSENBERRY RUFFLES’ has been determined stable, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.